I Wanna Do You Tonight
by Rappy Yo Yo
Summary: It's Naruto and Hinata's wedding night and its time for some new wedded love. Hinata is not ready and tries to back down, but, Naruto warms her up and she begs for more. LEMON ALERT! Review. :3
1. Chapter 1

I Wanna Do You Tonight

Enjoy!

~X~

Naruto sat on his bed waiting for his new wife to get out the shower. It was like she read his mind. His new wife, Hinata came out the shower with a wet pale body. "U-um...Hinata..." Naruto mumbled looking slightly at her huge chest. "Naruto-kun...i-i'm not ready..." Hinata mumbled pressing her fingers together.

"Hinata, you have to...we have to..." Naruto said getting up and touching her pale face, looking at her lavender eyes. "B-but i'm...I can't-" Naruto cut her off and whispered in her ear, "But I wanna do you tonight."

Hinata's eyes widen as Naruto nibbled on her ear. "Trust me 'Nata. You'll love it." Naruto whispered in a husky voice dropping her towel. Naruto grabbed one of her breast and started to play with one of her nipples, making them hard. Naruto put one in his mouth while he rubbed the other.

Hinata moaned loudly and hurriedly covered her mouth. Naruto smirked. "It's okay 'Nata. It turns me on, and I was just trying to get you into the mood." Naruto said as he took off his pants and under wear.

Hinata blushed at Naruto's size and quickly looked away. "I-i'm pretty s-sure Naruto-kun that won't f-fit." Hinata said trying not to look at Naruto's member. "We'll make it fit." Naruto gently put Hinata on the bed. "Now, Hinata, this part is not so fun i the beginning. But it will get better." Naruto said sternly.

"Really?" Hinata asked. "Yes." And with that, Naruto slowly entered her. Hinata screamed in pain as tears ran down her eyes. Naruto slowly rocked his hips as he kissed Hinata's lips to ignore the pain.

"Ahhhh...N-Naruto-kun...please...faster..." Hinata begged after a while, making Naruto grin. His slow movements turned into pounding. "H-Hinata! Your so damn tight!" Naruto yelled grabbing one of her breast. "Naruto! This feels so good!" Hinata moaned, which made Naruto more excited.

"Say my name, 'Nata!" Naruto yelled, still pounding into her. "Naru-ahhhhh" Hinata tried but it came out as a moan. Hinata screamed before her juices covered Naruto's member. Naruto did a few more thrust before he came inside her.

Hinata half closed her eyes before Naruto nugged her.

"Hey, there's something I wanna try." Naruto said, on his knees. "Wha-" Hinata didn't even get to finish when Naruto put his member inside her mouth, right away Hinata started to suck. Naruto grabbed her hair and bobbed her head so she would go faster, he heard her gag a little but it passed. "Damn...ahh...Hinata imma about to come!" Naruto yelled before he blew his load all over her body. "Heh, sorry!" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now you got me dirty, Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered. "Let's go take a shower, together." Naruto smirked slightly_._

__"I-if you say so." Hinata mumbled. "But i'm taking charge." Hinata's shyness left for a second as she knew Naruto's plan. Naruto gasped and his smirked dropped.

~X~

**End! Or is it? Should I write what goes on in the shower? Review! Lemon Goodness!**


	2. Chapter Two!

**Took me a long time to decide to do a second chapter. Now that I read more lemons...I know how to add more details.**

**Enjoy my pervy fans...**

* * *

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Naruto asked, giving her a worried glance. Hinata dodged his question, "Get some towels." She ordered as she went into the bathroom.

'Oh crap...I fell so different...and talking to Naruto-kun like that...hope I didn't confuse of anger him.' She thought.

Naruto stared at were she was just at. "What gotten in to her...?" A perverted smile crept onto his face, "I brought the naughty Hinata out!" He chuckled slightly.

Hearing the shower, he grabbed the towels, going into the bathroom. Hinata was already in the shower. He stepped inside, snaking his hands around her waist. He began to kiss her neck, making her moan slightly. Naruto stopped to nibble at her soft spot. He parted his lips from her neck, grinning. He had left a hicky.

"What was that you said earlier, Hinata?" He slowly brought his hand to her woman hood. Hinata made a 'eep' sound. "I-I d-didn't know what I was saying..." Hinata mumbled. "You know...I would love to see you...you know...try to take advantage. That'd be hot." Naruto whispered into her ear.

"C'mon...try it..." He begged. Hinata slowly nodded, turning to face him. "W-What do you want me to do?" She asked. "Do what you want. But I'm not into S&M." Naruto laughed. "S-S&M?" Hinata's face turned a deep shade of red.

'Well, here goes nothing...' She took a deep breath before clashing her lips onto his. She licked his lips, begging for entrance. He happily excepted, they had a tongue war, and Naruto one. Hinata broke away. And Naruto laughed, "That a girl..." Hinata blushed looking down.

"Do you want me to..." She motioned to his newly found erection. "That will be nice." He said like a child. Hinata got on her knees, ignoring the water going down her face and wetting her hair. Hinata inspected Naruto's member. She nibbled the tip of it. Hearing Naruto moan and squirm under the teasing.

She put half of him in her mouth, rubbing the rest that was exposed. She used her other hand to rub his twins. "Ah! Hinata this is your second time...your great!" Naruto moaned out. Without warning, he released his seed into her throat. She coughed a little.

"So Hinata-" Before he could finish his sentence, Hinata dragged him out the shower, not even turning it off. She threw him on the bed and climb ontop of him. She was kinda of scared of putting him inside her, of fear it will hurt like hell again.

Boy was she wrong...

She slowly put him inside her, riding him slowly. Once she figured that it felt good, she went faster. "Ah, Hinata..." Naruto stared at her D-cupped breast bounce around as she ride him. He was very tempted to grabbed them. Hinata leaned over some, as if she were reading his mind.

He quickly sucked on one nipple as he rubbed the other. "NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled as she reached her climax. Naruto gave a low grunt as he flipped her around into a "69" position.

Naruto flicked his tongue at her woman hood which made Hinata shiver at the new sensation. After no more than 10 licks, Hinata let her juices fall onto Naruto's tongue.

"I can't take anymore...' She huffed.

"Mmm, okay. I don't wanna force you. So we'll continue this tomorrow?" Naruto asked and she nodded, passing out from her orgasms. Naruto chuckled as he went to turn the shower off.

"Heh, I will make sure I have my shower sex scene..." He mumbled.

**End!**

* * *

**Not The best...but hey, at least I updated.**

**Flamers are welcomed. Just try to be nice...**


End file.
